Studi Banding Nyasar
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Berawal dari keinginan iseng, Avi dan kawan-kawan ternyata kedatangan tamu (tak diundang) ke sekolah mereka! / Avi hanya bisa cengo seketika ketika tahu ia akan sekelas dengan satu pemuda bertonfa dan satunya hobi tersenyum / CHAPTER 3 IS UP!/ Rate T untuk bahasa kebun binatang -..- / Monggo dilirik dan enjoy reading! :3 / HIATUS FOR A WHILE. SORRY!
1. Chapter 1: Iseng Saja!

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Amamo Akira-sensei**

**Story plot Me**

_**Italic**_** : Bahasa Inggris**

**Normal/Non-Italic: Bahasa Indonesia**

"Duh, bosannya.." Seorang gadis berambut panjang yang dikuncir kuda dengan kuncir kuning, menghela napas panjang-penat yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Ia sedang berada disekolahnya. Sebuah sekolah menengah kejuruan di suatu kota yang menyimpan kejayaan suatu kerajaan dimasa lampau; Majapahit—Mojokerto, Jawa Timur, Indonesia, Bumi, tepat di galaksi Bima Sakti.

Oke, cukup buat alamatnya.

Saat ini pelajaran kosong sekaligus jam pelajaran terakhir. Jadi hanya menunggu waktu pulang saja.

Teman sebangkunya, seorang gadis yang berkerudung; yang sedang mengecek ponsel _android_nya berkata tanpa menoleh.

"_Kok_ bosan, biasanya kamu gambar 'kan?"

Dan disaat itulah ia ingat.

"Iya juga ya, kenapa _nggak kepikiran_. Pintar kamu, Vi."

Temannya hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya dan mulai ber-sms ria di ponselnya.

Sang gadis berambut panjang itu kemudian mengambil buku coretannya dan sebuah pensil mekanik sebelum mulai menggambar.

Tangannya bermain diatas kertas dan ia goreskan imajinasinya didalam lembaran tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia tersenyum puas; melihat hasilnya.

Tergambar seorang pemuda berambut pendek dengan memasang wajah sangar. Dan disampingnya; gambar seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan sedang tersenyum lebar. Hanya sampai dadanya saja yang ia gambar, tapi tak apa.

'Keren seperti biasanya. Hayato-kun.. Takeshi-kun juga..' ia tersenyum kecil sambil terpangku tangan, melihat gambarannya sendiri. Kemudian gadis itu berpikir dan berspekulasi sendiri. Jika mereka serta katakter di KHR benar-ada, mungkin ia bisa mati berdiri. Seperti yang ada dilagu dangdut yang lagi naik daun di daerahnya.

Gadis itu menghela napas dan bergumam kecil. "Tidak mungkin itu terjadi, ya 'kan?" ia melirik ke kalung yang ia pakai. Berbentuk persegi lima dan berhias sebuah batu permata berwarna ungu berbentuk bulat.

Hah, tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

TuBerColosis


	2. Chapter 2: Pasrah atau Tidak

Bel berbunyi, menandakan jam sekolah berakhir sekaligus sebagai tanda jam pulang sekolah telah tiba. Anak-anak berhamburan untuk keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing.

Termasuk tiga orang gadis yang tengah mengemas tasnya masing-masing.

"Silvi, nanti aku _bareng_ ya." ujar sang gadis berkuncir kuda. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk singkat sambil membenarkan kerudungnya dengan kaca kecil.

Temannya yang berkerudung juga mengambil kaca kecil dari Silvi dan mengaca juga untuk memeriksa kerudungnya.

"Anis, nanti kamu _bareng_ sama siapa? Helen kan _gak_ masuk." ujar temannya yang tidak berkerudung sementara Anis hanya menghendikkan bahunya.

"_Tauk deh_. Mungkin nanti nelpon Ibu saja." ujarnya enteng dan sang penanya hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan meraih ponsel androidnya. Memencet tombol _power_, muncul _lockscreen_ bergambar kucing putih yang imut. Dibukanya _lockscreen_ dan memencet beberapa kali layarnya sebelum akhirnya mematikannya.

"Kami duluan ya, Nis. Dah." ujar Silvi pada Anis dan dibalas lambaian tangan sebelum mereka pergi ke berbeda arah jalan.

Saat hendak jalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motornya Silvi di tempat parkir, seorang perempuan paruh baya dengan kacamata dan berkerudung memanggil salah satu dari mereka.

"Nur, Nur!" Avi menoleh; merasa namanya dipanggil dan melihat guru produktifnya–Bu Nia, berjalan kearahnya. Silvi juga berhenti.

"Ada apa ya bu?" tanyanya sopan pada guru tersebut. Bu Nia berkata. "Bisa ikut saya sebentar? Ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah."

Avi mengernyitkan dahi dan bilang kepada Silvi kalau dia tidak jadi _barengan_. Silvi mengangguk dan permisi dari situ.

Avi kemudian diajak oleh guru itu untuk menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Saat masuk, Avi membelalakkan matanya. Kaget. _Shock_. Dan serasa mati berdiri.

Demi apa, batinnya dalam hati.

Bu Nia menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam dan ia turuti. Setelah menutup pintu, Avi duduk disamping Bu Nia di sofa berukuran muat dua orang. Dikursi sofa _single_, duduklah sang kepala sekolah–Bu Fatimah.

Avi yang bingung mau diapakan oleh mereka hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

Bu Fatimah tersenyum padanya.

"Nak Nur Avida ya?" ditanya begitu, Avi hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

Mendengar itu, Bu Fatimah tersenyum, seakan puas dengan jawabannya.

"Ada apa ya, ibu memanggil saya kemari?" tanyanya pada perempuan berumur hampir setengah abad tersebut.

"Begini, nak Avida. Kita kedatangan tamu penting. Dan mereka dari luar negeri yakni Jepang-"

'Gila _men_! Jauh _amat_!' teriak Avi dalam hati.

"Sekolah kita kebagian program studi banding, yang dimana harus mewakilkan beberapa guru dan murid ke negara lain. Dan inilah perwakilan dari mereka. Mr. Sawada Ieyasu dan Sawada Tsunayoshi dari SMU Namimori, Jepang." ia memperkenalkan mereka. Mata sang gadis sedikit terbelalak.

Perawakan mereka berdua sangat ia kenal.

'Anjing, mimpi apa aku semalam jadi begini?' pikir Avi.

Ieyasu berambut pirang dan bermata biru, dan Tsunayoshi berambut coklat dan bermata manik madu.

_Kampret_, kenapa _gue_ jadi _keinget_ sama Giotto dan Tsuna?!, pikirnya dalam hati.

Hah? _De javu_ kah gegara nonton episode dimana Tsuna _ketemu_ sama moyangnya satu itu? Atau apa? Eh, tunggu? Dan SMU Namimori itu benar-benar ada?!

Lalu, apa hubungannya kalau SMU dengan SMK? 'kan _nggak_ cocok, _deng_.

"Uhm, bu. Kalau begitu, saya disuruh apa ya kesini?" tanyanya bingung, agak tersadar dari _shock_.

"Pak Jaka dan Bu Ika, guru bahasa inggris kita sudah saya pilihkan untuk pergi studi banding bersama murid pilihan lain. Karena kamu yang bahasa inggrisnya bagus, jadi saya minta tolong memandu mereka. Besok pagi setelah anak-anak Pariwisata berangkat naik bus."

**J****DEEEERRRRR**

Habis sudah.

.

R.I.P. Nur Avida Zalki

Died because shocking freeze brain**.**

.

"M-Maksud ibu, saya jadi pemandu mereka? Bukannya anak UPW (Usaha Kepariwisatawan) yang jadi pemandunya mereka bu? Saya kan bukan ahlinya." tanya Avi, mencoba membujuk.

"Tidak. Mereka akan melakukan _study tour_ besok jadi tidak bisa memandu mereka. Bisa ya?" tanya Bu Fatimah. Avi menghela napas dan mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah.. Kalau ibu menghendaki begitu." ujarnya dan membuat Bu Nia dan Bu Fatimah tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih."

Dan ia menoleh ke arah Mr. Ieyasu dan mengangguk, membuat pria paruh baya itu merekahkan senyum kecilnya dan mengangguk kecil sebelum menoleh kearahnya, mengalurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"_Halo, senang bertemu denganmu. Nama saya Sawada Ieyasu, __dan __saya mengajar sebagai guru B. Inggris. Saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama, Avida-san_."

Ia tersenyum kecil pada Avi dan membuatnya hanya bisa terbengong sebelum sadar dan menyambut jabatan tangannya.

"_I-Iya..Saya juga, Pak_." ujarnya setelah melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

Kemudian Tsunayoshi yang berada di sebelahnya juga mengeulurkan tangan, dan Avi bisa melihat bahwa sikapnya lumayan gugup. Persis seperti Tsuna yang kau lihat di _anime_.

.

_Njir._

.

"_H-Halo, __nam__aku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Se-senang berkenalan denganmu.._" katanya terbata-bata dan masih ada aksen Jepangnya. Avi juga menyambut tangannya, tapi karena tahu ia gugup; jadi ia hanya menjabatnya sebentar. '_Alamak_.. Aku masih _nggak ngerti_..' pikirmu dalam hati.

"_Saya juga. Mohon bantuannya._"

"_Jadi sudah diputuskan. Besok pagi, guru dan murid studi banding akan datang ke sekolah jam 7_." ujar Mr. Ieyasu pada Bu Fatimah.

"_Baiklah,__ Mr. Ieyasu. Kami pastikan akan menyambut anda dengan para guru dan siswa-siswi anda._" Ujar Bu Fatimah dengan bahasa inggris yang rada _medhok_.

Setelah itu, ia hanya bisa bungkam dalam diam.

Pasrah saja, _dech_.

* * *

**Studi Banding Nyasar**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Amamo Akira-sensei**

**Story plot Me**

_**Italic**_** : Bahasa Inggris**

**Normal/Non-Italic: Bahasa Indonesia**

Happy Reading :3

* * *

"Haahhh..." Dan kesekian kalinya Avi menghela napasnya dengan berat. Ia berdiri bersama dengan beberapa kawannya; Silvi, Anis, Dian, dan Kiki. Walau mereka beda jurusan, mereka kadang bersama-sama. Silvi, Avi, dan Anis di jurusan Desain, Dian di jurusan Pertanian dan Kiki di jurusan Pariwisata. Hari ini anak-anak Pariwisata akan mengikuti _study tour_ yang diadakan oleh sekolah selama 3 hari di Malang jadi bakal jadi perjalanan yang cukup panjang.

Bus yang berada dihalaman depan sekolah mereka belum dinyalakan tapi sedang menunggu untuk dijalankan oleh sopir yang _ngacir_ entah kemana. Para anak-anak dari jurusan Pariwisata juga ada yang sudah masuk ke bus atau masih ada yang duduk-duduk sambil bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya.

"Emang jauh ya, kamu sampai bawa banyak barang begitu, Ki?" tanya Anis yang rada bingung saat melihat temannya itu _rempong banget_ kalau bawa keperluan untuk _study tour_ saja.

"Ya iyalah! Coba hitung, Malang itu jauhnya dari sini ke _sono_ itu berapa jam. Ya jauh, _sis_! Apalagi, menginap tiga hari disana." tukas Kiki sambil mencoba merapikan dandanannya di cermin kecil yang ia bawa di tangan. Sementara yang bertanya cuma bilang 'oh' saja.

Respon yang minim.

"Kalau sudah sampai disana, nanti beli-oleh-oleh ya~" ujar Dian pada gadis berwajah oriental itu sebelum dibalas. "Iya _dech_, nanti aku _bawain_ satu-satu."

"_Beneran_ ya?!" ujar tiga temannya serempak dan Kiki hanya mengangguk kecil, maklum dengan teman-temannya itu sebelum menoleh kearah Avi yang kelihatan tidak semangat.

"Kamu kenapa, Vi? Kok diam saja? Kamu _nggak_ mau oleh-oleh nanti ya?" tanya Kiki padanya, sebelum Avi hanya bisa menghela napas dengan tak semangat '45.

Oke, cukup. Dikira Agustusan apa?

"Oohhh... Itu lho, Ki. Dia kena _shock_ berat karena disuruh bu Kepsek jadi _tour guide_ setelah kalian berangkat. Nanti 'kan sekolah kita kedatangan guru dan murid studi banding." Ujar Anis yang mewakili Avi yang sudah melayang (?) semangatnya, hilang entah kemana.

"Oh ya? Itu 'kan bagus, Vi. Kamu bisa dapat pengalaman." Kata Kiki watados, yang disergah oleh Avi.

"_Dafuq_ Kiki, kamu kira aku ini kayak kalian _apaan_?! Jurusan saja beda, apalagi disuruh jadi _tour guide_ gegara cuma aku pintar _English Conversation doang_!" teriak Avi tertahankan yang hampir mencekik sang kawannya itu.

"Tenang, tenang Vi.. Sabar.." Silvi melerai mereka berdua terutama Avi yang mulai temperamental.

Seruan dari guru jurusan Pariwisata agar murid-muridnya bersiap untuk berangkat telah terngiang. Kiki mulai mengangkat koper dan tasnya.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat. _Bye guys_! Semoga sukses _mandu_nya ya Vi~" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya, dibalas juga oleh mereka. Avi menghela napas kecil dan ikut melambai juga.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" ujar mereka dan melihat bus tersebut melenggang pergi dari sekolah mereka.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Dian berucap, "Sudah bel masuk. Kami _duluan_ ya, Vi." Avi mengangguk. "Oke lah." Dan Dian, Anis dan Silvi pergi meninggalkan Avi yang sekarang sendiri di halaman depan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Bu Nia dimana? Katanya mau datang sama bu Fatimah. Ah, dasar guru.." gerutunya dalam hati. Lalu Bu KepSek; Bu Fatimah, dersama dengan beberapa guru lainnya termasuk Bu Nia beru datang.

"Sudah siap menyambutnya, nak Avida?" tanya Bu Fatimah ramah padanya dan ia mengangguk kecil. Kalau sudah begini ya mau bagaimana lagi. Disuruh _sich_, kalau _nggak_ disuruh ya _boro-boro dah_.

Tak lama kemudian, sebauh mobil sedan besar berwarna putih masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah, dan sebuah mobil sedan hitam berwarna hitam legam menyusul dari belakang.

'_Kampret_, tolong jangan bilang kalau itu mobil para peserta studi banding sialan itu,' Avi sudah komat-kamit dalam hati ketika melihat dua mobil besar itu sudah _adem ayem anteng kayak_ putri solo memasukki halaman depan sekolah. Setelah berhenti dan terhenti mesinnya, seseorang membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan keluarlah seorang pria paruh baya yang membuat Avi makin stress berat dalam hati_ pengen tereak_.

"_Halo semuanya! Selamat pagi!_" ujar sang guru yang kemarin mampir di ruang Kepala Sekolah; Pak Ieyasu Sawada. Guru itu menghampiri mereka dan menyalami Bu Fatimah dan guru-guru lainnya, dengan sedikit berbasa-basi.

_OH NO, ITU BENERAN GURU BANGSAT YANG KEMAREN._

"_Apakah semua guru dan murid studi banding sudah datang bersama anda?_" tanya Bu Fatimah yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Pak Ieyasu.

"_Ya, tentu saja. Saya sudah janji pada anda untuk memperkenalkan rekan guru dan murid saya dengan sekolah. Akan saya panggilkan_." Ia berjalan kembali dan bercakap-cakap sebentar pada orang-orang yang berada didalam mobil untuk turun.

Pintu kedua mobilnya dibuka dan keluarlah beberapa orang dari mobil tersebut. Avi shock berat, melongo, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, iapun mati.

.

_**SALAAAAHHH! ULANG!**_

.

Gadis berambut panjang itu terlihat tak percaya akan pemandangan yang ia lihat didepan matanya.

"Tidak mungkin.." pikir Avi dalam hati ketika melihat murid-murid dari peserta studi banding itu. 'Semuanya sama seperti di anime KHR?! _VONGOLA FAMIGLIA_?!' jerit nestapa akan kenyataan yang ia alami, ia teriakan saja dalam hati. Nanti dikira orang gila.

Yap, tak salah lagi. Murid-murid yang Pak Ieyasu suruh untuk keluar adalah Tsunayoshi Sawada berserta rekan-rekannya. Mereka berbaris layaknya siswa biasa dan berjejer satu-satu agar mudah dikenali didepan mereka semua.

"_Baiklah, murid-murid ini adalah peserta didik studi banding. Mulai dari ujung. Silakan perkenalkan diri masing-masing._" Ujar Pak Ieyasu dan yang pertama adalah Tsunayoshi; pemuda yang kau telah temui bersama Pak Ieyasu kemarin siang.

"_Pe-perkenalkan, nama saya Sawada Tsunayoshi. Umur 16 tahun, kelas 2. Mohon bantuannya!_" ia membungkuk layaknya orang Jepang beri hormat ke sesama.

Ya, ya, sudah ketahuan kalau aku berpikir yang macam-macam, pikiran Avi yang kaya imajinasi mulai mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya. Kasihan si otak.

Lalu disamping kanannya, seorang pemuda berambut perak platinum, rambutnya yang rada panjang itu diikat kebelakang. Dan Avi langsung _mangap_ dalam hati ketika melihat bahwa makhluk satu ini nyata.

"_Perkenalkan, nama saya Gokudera Hayato. Umur 16 tahun, kelas 2. Mohon bantuannya._" Ujarnya.

Avi megap-megap pas dengar namanya dalam hati, diluarnya ya cuma bisa diam saja dan datar _kayak _papan _penggilesan_.

Disebelahnya pemuda berambut hitam dengan senyum ramah. "_Perkenalkan, nama saya Yamamoto Takeshi. Umur 16 tahun, kelas 2. Mohon bantuannya, ya._" Ujarnya dan menebar senyum ramah.

_Buset_, senyum lima jari _tuh_, pikir Avi konslet. Nak, sadar. Ini masih syuting.

Disampingnya ada pemuda yang memakai perban kecil untuk luka di batang hidungnya dan berucap dengan semangatnya. "_Perkenalkan, nama saya Sasagawa Ryouhei. Umur 17 tahun, kelas 2. Mohon bantuannya!_"

Berisik seperti yang kuduga, pikir Avi sambil cuma bisa _diem mingkem kayak_ ayam lagi _ngerem_.

Kemudian, pemuda yang diikat rambutnya juga, bermata biru tua dan senada dengan rambutnya. "_Perkenalkan, nama saya Rokudo Mukuro. Umur 17 tahun, kelas 2. Mohon kerjasamanya._"

Lalu berlanjut kearah pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan terkesan tegas, "_Perkenalkan, nama saya Hibari Kyouya. Umur 16 tahun, kelas 2. Sekian._" Dan Avi sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa tentang mereka.

Setelah itu disebelahnya ada tiga siswi yang juga merupakan peserta studi banding.

"_Saya Dokuro Chrome/Kuromu. Umur 16 tahun, kelas 2. Mohon bantuannya._" Ujarnya rada gugup dan malu.

"_Perkenalkan, saya Sasagawa Kyoko. Umur 16 tahun, kelas 2. Mohon bantuannya._" Ujarnya ramah dan membungkuk hormat.

"_Dan saya Miura Haru. Umur 16 tahun, kelas 2. Mohon bantuannya!_" ujarnya riang.

"_Untuk para guru nanti segera menyusul soalnya mereka berangkat sedikit siang. Jam 8 nanti mungkin sudah datang._" Ujar Pak Ieyasu perihal guru yang belum datang.

Bu Fatimah mengangguk memaklumi. "_Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kami ajak berkeliling sekolah kami._ Nak Avida." Segera Avi langsung menoleh dan baru _ngeh_ dia dipanggil soalnya dia cuma diam saja.

"I-Iya?" sahutnya. "Tolong pandu mereka untuk berkeliling ya." Ujarnya dengan senyum ramah dan berarti. Mau _nggak_ mau _dech_. Diladeni saja _dah_, daripada _berabe_.

"Baiklah, bu." Avi mengangguk dan memperkenalkan diri. "_Nama saya Nur Avida Zalki, kelas 2. Panggil saja saya Avi. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Kemudian memberi hormat ala Jepang.

"_Wah, wah~ ternyata kamu bisa bahasa Jepang ya? Hebat sekali._" Puji Pak Ieyasu senang.

Yah gegara _anime_ dan _manga_ yang ia baca dari dulu, makanya jadi tahu. Ada untungnya lah buat Avi.

"_Terima kasih, tapi saya hanya tahu sedikit saja. Itupun hanya perkenalan._" Ujarnya singkat, _nggak_ mau dibilang sebagai pemandu yang banyak _bacot_.

"_Begitu saja sudah bagus. Ah, bagaimana kalau sekarang Avida-san membawa kami berkeliling?_" Ieyasu menyatakan dan Avi mengangguk dan segera berjalan didepan.

"_Baiklah, silakan lewat sini." _Dan dimulailah tur sekolah yang dipandu oleh seorang _otaku_ satu-satunya disekolah ini.

* * *

_**Skip to the next day...**_

"Sialan, kenapa aku bisa terlambat seperti ini, sich.." Gadis berambut panjang itu mempercepat jalannya untuk segera menuju kelasnya. Avi melirik ke jam tangannya, sudah jam tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Karena sekarang ini jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung dan dia sudah terlambat–bukan kebiasaannya untuk terlambat seperti ini. Ia tak peduli lagi, sekarang ia harus kembali ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran.

"Aduh, pelajaran hari ini Matematika lagi–Cih, _nyebelin_..." Ia paling tidak suka Matematika; apalagi gurunya yang terkenal _killer_. Ini _sich_, sudah waktu gawat darurat bagi Avi. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya dan akhirnya berlari ke kelasnya.

Avi mengetuk pintu, mencoba setidaknya untuk _kulo nuwun_ pada guru yang mengajar seperti biasa.

"Maaf, saya terlam–"

"_Apa_?"

Eh?...

Avi langsung melongo saat didepan matanya bukanlah sosok guru killer yang jadi langganan kelasnya untuk mengajar pelajaran rumus-rumusan itu–tapi seorang pria paruh baya yang kelihatannya masih berusia 20-30 tahunan, rambut berwarna pirang _platinum_ dan matanya bermanik _azul_. Dan Avi tahu dia itu siapa.

Dialah Alaude–anggota dari _Primo Generation Vongola Famiglia_.

Avi langsung _dumbstruck_, _cengo_, hanya bisa terbengong ria saja. Teman-temannya juga pada tegang semua pas tahu Avi datang terlambat. Mungkin mereka sekelas sudah tahu akan kekejaman guru yang mengajar Matematika ini. Atau karena auranya? Entah.

"_Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau tuli?_" Langsung saja Avi tersentak–sekaligus tersadar dari _cengo_-nya saat guru itu menyindir dirinya.

Reflek, gadis itu hanya bisa memekik, "_M-Maaf pak! Saya terlambat!_" Aduh, kalau dilihat mukanya walaupun tampan tapi garang amat.

Awas lho pak, nanti susah dapat jodoh kalau galak begitu **#AuthorDipentung**

Alaude menghela napas singkat dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada seraya bertanya. "_Siapa namamu?_"

"_Nur Avida Zalki, pak._" Jawab Avi berani walau dalam hatinya masih _cenat-cenut_ merinding kucing gegara suaranya yang galak dan dingin bak es batu yang diendapkan selama beberapa minggu di kulkas pembeku.

"_Apakah biasanya kamu sering terlambat?_" tanyanya lagi dan ia menggeleng singkat. "_Jarang pak. Saya hanya terlambat kalau jalanan macet seperti hari ini, pak_." Guru itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, merasa tak yakin.

"_Apakah itu benar_?" dan Avi menantangnya dengan anggukan mantap. "_Iya, kalau mau, tanyakan teman-temanku saja pak. Mereka saksinya._" Dan langsung teman-temannya itu mengangguk kecil; membenarkan jawabannya.

Pria berambut pirang bening itu terdiam sesaat dan kemudian berkata. "_..Kau boleh duduk ditempatmu sekarang._"

Eh? Avi mendongak lagi padanya. "Hah?"

"_Tunggu apa lagi, cepat duduk sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menghukummu._" Tukasnya dan langsung disambut riang oleh Avi. "_Baik, terima kasih pak!_" dan dia berlari kecil sebelum duduk di bangkunya bersama dengan Silvi yang sudah duduk daritadi.

"_Baiklah, sekali lagi–Namaku Alaude dan aku mengajar sebagai guru Matematika mulai hari ini. Kalau ada yang berani membantah atau membuatku marah–Siap-siap akan hukumannya_." Ujarnya sambil tetap berdiri dan menambahkan, "_Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka halaman 17._"

"Beruntung banget kamu, Vi. Untung saja anak-anak kompak pas kami _ditanya'in_." Bisiknya sambil membuka buku catatannya. "Yah, untung saja dia percaya. Daripada nanti _berabe_–" bisiknya balik dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran.

Avi hanya bisa mencatat yang penting-penting saja, sambil bertopang dagu dan kelihatan bosan dari awal pelajaran hingga akhir.

"_Kerjakan PR di papan tulis dan kumpulkan minggu depan. Kalau tidak ada yang mengerjakan, akan kuhukum berat. Mengerti?_" dan anak-anak berpadu suara dengan mengucapkan 'Baik' dengan panjang sebelum Pak Alaude keluar dari kelas. Seketika kelas jadi ricuh.

"Eh, bapak guru yang tadi galak _banget_, _bro_."

"Walau galak begitu, dia _ganteeeng banget_! Kyaa!"

"Astaga, rasanya orang itu _kepengen banget cepetan_ tua."

Dan banyak yang bergosip ria soal pak Alaude. "Gila, _tuh_ orang garang _banget_; _ngalah-ngalahin_ singa." Celetuk Anis pada dua temannya, Avi dan Silvi.

"Iya, aku saja kaget lho. Hei, Vi. Kok diam saja? Kamu _nggak_ apa-apa 'kan?" sambung Silvi sejenak melihat Avi yang cuma bisa terbengong saja.

"A-Ah.. Aku _nggak_ apa-apa _kok_." Ujarnya tapi berbohong dalam hati. 'Aku kaget dan hampir mati berdiri, tahu?!' teriakan hati yang paling dalam pikiran Avi mengiang sampai ditelinganya. Hanya dia sendiri yang tahu.

Ternyata... karakter di Katekyo Hitman Reborn itu memang benar-benar ada!

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Hai semuanya! ^^ Maaf ya saya tidak sempat untuk sekedar membuat Author note. Mungkin ada yang sudah tahu, nama pena saya adalah D.N.A. Girlz tapi anda bisa memanggil saya Shinju (nama alias) biar lebih akrab. Tapi kalau kalian baru pertama kali lihat karya saya yang ber-fandom KHR ini, untuk para pembuat fanfic dan reviewer; salam kenal ya! Semoga suka dengan cerita ini. Maafkan saya bila anda tidak puas atau tidak nyaman, ini OC nya semua saya buat sendiri kecuali diri saya sendiri (Avi). Ini masukin insert-self. Saya lupa bilang ke anda. #krik**

**Kalau mau dan saya tidak memaksa kok—Bisa anda cek karya saya yang lainnya di profil #promosi #ngek**

**Hahaha... Sekian dari saya si Author geblek ini. Ciao ssu~ #lambailambaicantik(?)**


	3. Chapter 3: Menerima Kenyataan

Langit cerah, tak segumpal awan hitam tampak disana. Sinar matahari yang langsung menyentuh bumi kala menyegarkan setelah semalaman hujan turun membasahi permukaan tanahnya. Sisa-sisa air hujan di pucuk-pucuk daunnya berkilauan terkena timpaan dari sinar sang surya. Intinya, hari ini adalah hari yang terlihat biasa—tapi tidak bagi seorang Nur Avida Zalki—setidaknya ia sudah tahu dari kemarin—bahwa hidupnya akan mulai jungkir balik tanpa akhir. Dimulai dari hari ini dan seterusnya. Dan ia tak sabar menantikannya, yah... dalam cara skarkastik. Tentu saja.

* * *

**Studi Banding Nyasar**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Amano Akira-sensei**

**Story plot Me**

_**Italic**_** : Bahasa Indonesia/Bahasa lain****/istilah**

**Normal/Non-Italic: Bahasa Inggris**

Happy Reading :3

* * *

"Hoamm... _Ngantuk_nya..." ujarnya pada diri sendiri sambil menguap lebar ketika berjalan menuju sekolah. Ia tak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan banyak hal yang terjadi. Apalagi kemarin.

"Aku kira mereka tidak nyata—tapi ternyata... Hhh... Aku bingung.." pikirnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Tak tahu mengapa, rasanya mereka benar-benar nyata dan sifatnya sama seperti di _animanga_ yang ia lihat berpuluh-puluh dan beratus-ratus _chapter_.

"Nama mereka sama, penampilan juga... Oh Tuhan, aku pasti sudah gila!" ia bergumam kesal sambil meremas kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai hal-hal yang seperti itu—apalagi yang berkaitan dengan KHR, sampai-sampai hampir mau membeli _doujinshi_ dari luar negeri—tapi akhirnya batal karena tidak punya uang cukup untuk membelinya. Tapi karena saking _shock_, maka ia jadi seperti orang gila begitu.

"He? Avi?"

Eh?

Avi menoleh dan melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih dan keluarlah Yamamoto Takeshi—salah satu murid dari studi banding selama 6 bulan kedepan. Dia menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Pagi, Avi! Kau pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki ya?" tanyanya dan Avi hanya bisa menganggguk kecil.

"Iya. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini setiap hari kok. Ada apa, Takeshi-_kun_?" tanyanya—disaat itulah senyumnya makin merekah.

"Ah! Kau ingat namaku. Senangnya—"

"'Kan kalian mengenalkan diri pas hari pertama."

Dor.

Yamamoto sepertinya _air-head_ sekali—seperti yang Avi duga. Baik di dunia komik maupun nyata, sama saja.

"Kau sendirian? Diantar pakai mobil ya?" tanyanya 'sok' polos—dia sudah menduga kalau ini milik mereka. kan mereka diam-diam kaya raya—seperti di komik. Walau bangunan gedung _Vongola Famiglia_ rusak, tapi bisa direnovasi karena dana yang banyak dari organisasi tersebut.

"Oh—Iya. Ada juga Tsuna dan Guko—"

"Oi, _Yakyuu-baka_! Cepetan! _Keburu_ telat nanti!"

"G-Gokudera-_kun_! Kumohon jangan berteriak.." suara kencang dari dalam mobil berteriak setelah membuka jendela mobil sedan itu dan meneriaki sang pemuda _cengegesan_ itu dengan geram.

Avi kenal suara ini. Ia tertegun sedetik sebelum menelengkan kepala, mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang meneriaki Yamamoto dan kemudian semburat merah di pipinya mulai terlihat.

Itu Gokudera Hayato—pemuda berambut perak platinum dan bermata giok—juga merupakan _crush_ pertama sejak pertama melihat sang _Guardian Storm_ itu ada di KHR.

"_Maa~ Maa~ _Jangan marah di pagi yang cerah seperti ini—"

"Kalau tidak ada kamu ya aku takkan marah seperti ini! Tenang, _Juundaime_! Aku takkan marah padamu!" ujarnya berbalik pada Tsunayoshi—pemuda berambut menolak gravitasi dan secara rahasia menjabat sebagai keturunan ke-sepuluh dari _Vongola Famiglia_.

"Ta-Tapi, Gokudera-_kun_, ada Avida-_san_.." ujarnya lirih dan keheningan memenuhi mereka berempat selama beberapa saat sebelum Yamamoto berujar pada Avi. "Maafkan Gokudera ya! Dia memang selalu begitu."

Gokudera mendelik tajam pada Yamamoto dan melihat ke arah Avi yang langsung menunduk ketika ditatap begitu. "Maafkan ketidak sopanan kami. Apalagi orang bodoh satu ini, Avida."

Avi mendongak dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa _kok_. Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, hehe.." ujarnya dan melirik ke jam tangan hitam-putihnya sebelum kaget.

"Astaga! Jam tujuh kurang dua puluh menit lagi! Mati aku! Aku harus segera tiba di sekolah."

Yamamoto menelengkan kepalanya. "Memang biasanya masuk jam berapa?" Avi berujar, "Jam tujuh kurang seperempat. Aku hanya punya waktu lima menit untuk sampai disana sebelum dicegat oleh guru penjaga."

"Ikut dengan kami saja!" Avi menoleh kearah Tsunayoshi yang menyahut. Yamamoto menepuk kepalan tangan kanannya dengan alas telapak tangan kiri. "Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku. Kau benar, Tsuna! Kau bisa ikut kami dengan mobil—jadi lebih cepat."

Avi menolak halus. "T-tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian, sungguh! Aku sungkan—"

"Jangan sungkan. Ayo!" tangan kanannya ditarik sebelum Avi terpaksa melangkah dan masuk ke dalam mobil sedan putih tersebut dan ditutup pintunya oleh Yamamoto. Dan mobil itu berjalan lagi menuju arah sekolah mereka dengan kecepatan lumayan cepat.

Dari kejauhan, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam telah berhenti di tempat tak jauh dari mobil putih yang telah meninggalkan lokasi tersebut. Jendelanya telah terbuka dari tadi, menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam eboni dengan seragam sekolah dan seekor burung kecil dipundaknya. Mata pemuda itu menatap mobil yang telah pergi melaju, lalu jendela mobil itu tertutup perlahan sebelum tertutup rapat dan mobil tersebut mulai bergerak lagi.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Keheningan beberapa saat ketika berada didalam mobil itu. Avi benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Pertama dia ditunjuk sebagai _tour guide_ ala UPW kw 2—dan sekarang... dia di_dempet_ diantara Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Dijadikan _sandwich_—istilahnya begitu.

'Oh Tuhan tolong aku! Aku tidak kuat kalau dekat dengan mereka—apalagi Hayato-_kun_!' jeritnya dalam hati sambil berdoa semoga tidak ada kejadian apa-apa. Apalagi kalau ia bakal pingsan tiba-tiba gegara kejadian yang bakal menimpanya nanti kedepan.

Karena misalnya kalau bersama dengan mereka, pasti sudah tidak aman lagi bagi Avi. Urutan kursinya dari kiri adalah Yamamoto, Avi, Gokudera dan Tsuna di pinggir kanan.

Tiba-tiba Avi merasa tangan seseorang mengambil helaian rambutnya dan menoleh cepat sebelum merona hebat wajahnya ketika tahu kalau Gokudera memperhatikan rambutnya.

"Rambutmu.. panjang dan bergelombang.." ujarnya sambil melihat-lihat.

"I-Itu sudah dari dulu.. dulu rambutku pirang kemerahan—"

"Cantik.."

Eh?! Avi sudah dapat _sport_ jantung dan masih ditambah lagi detak yang lebih cepat. Gumamannya seakan membuat Avi mulai tidak bisa konsetrasi dan langsung menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda bermata hijau jernih itu. astaga, sepertinya berada didekat pemuda yang telah menjadi _crush_-nya itu sungguh berat sekali. Sesak.

"Kau benar. Rambutmu panjang juga. Tidak pernah dipotong?" Avi menggeleng.

"_Usso_!"

Avi menghela napas. "Aku berkata jujur. Untuk apa aku bohong." Tsunayoshi dan yang lainnya berdecak kagum. "_Hee_... Begitu ya. Dari kecil?"

"Semenjak bayi. Kami punya tradisi dari pihak ibu untuk anak perempuan harus memanjangkan rambutnya sampai berumur cukup dewasa yaitu 17 tahun."

"Merepotkan sekali ya, kelihatannya. Tapi kau tak apa-apa?" Avi menggeleng. "Sudah biasa."

"Rumahmu dimana, Avida-_san_? Sampai berjalan kaki dari sekolah." Tanya Tsunayoshi padanya.

"Tak jauh dari sini. Makanya aku hanya berjalan kaki." Ujarnya.

"Waktu masih sekolah di tempat kami juga biasanya kami seperti dirimu. Berjalan kaki menuju sekolah." Ujar Yamamoto, nadanya terdengar nostalgia.

"Dan hanya karena sekolah disini saja, kami harus diantar dan dijemput oleh kendaraan. Merepotkan sekali.." keluh Gokudera sambil menghela napas.

"Begitu ya..." ujar Avi, pura-pura baru tahu. Walau sebenarnya sudah tahu seperti apa mereka kalau di aktivitasnya masing-masing maupun bersama.

Tsunayoshi mengangguk. "Iya, benar—Ah, kita sudah sampai." Ujarnya sambil melihat kearah luar jendela. Mobil tersebut sudah memasukki gerbang sekolah dan berhenti di halaman depan sekolah dekat pohon yang rindang sebelum mereka keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Uhm.. terima kasih ya, aku benar-benar merepotkan kalian. Sampai-sampai naik mobil kalian." Ujar Avi sambil berterima kasih, membungkuk hormat. Yamamoto mengibaskan tangannya sambil menjawab dengan enteng. "Tidak masalah. Kami juga 'kan yang mau _kok_! Hahaha—"

"Jangan libatkan aku dan _Juundaime_ dalam masalahmu ini, bodoh." Semprot Gokudera sambil menenteng tasnya sendiri dipundak, sementara Tsunayoshi hanya bisa tertawa gugup.

"Mereka selalu begitu, Avida-_san_. Tolong maklum ya." Ujarnya sambil melirik kearah dua orang temannya itu yang mulai beradu _bacot_—uhm, kebanyakan Gokudera _sih_. Yamamoto hanya menyikapinya dengan santai seperti biasa dengan senyum _pepsodent_-nya.

"I-Iya, baiklah, hehehe..." balas Avi sambil tertawa gugup.

Kemudian bel berbunyi nyaring, membuat mereka berempat bergegas untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"Sampai nanti, Avida-_san_!" ujar Tsunayoshi ramah dan Avi mengangguk, melambaikan tangan sebelum berlari kecil menuju kelas yang berbeda arah dari mereka.

_Kampret, beneran nggak_ bisa tahan lagi kalau bakal satu sekolah sama orang-orang _kayak_ mereka; pikir Avi yang liar akan imajinasi.

* * *

_(Untuk yang satu ini pake bahasa Indonesia—maaf membingungkan ^^")_

Suasana di kantin lumayan ramai di saat jam istirahat seperti sekarang ini. Banyak anak yang mondar mandir dari kelas menuju kantin dan juga Koperasi Siswa yang juga menyediakan jajanan kecil. Tapi mari kita fokuskan sementara ini ke salah satu kantin yang ada mejanya dan ditempati oleh enam anak gadis yang sedang _ritual_ menyantap makanan di jam istirahat.

"Tunggu dulu. Jadi, maksudnya kau pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya,Vi?" tanya Merry—gadis berkerudung model simpel sambil memakan jajanan _pentol_ yang ia beli, sementara yang ditanya hanya bisa menggerakkan kepalanya dengan malas, sebelum mengisyaratkan anggukan padanya.

"Dan aku bilang mereka itu berasal dari karakter komik?" tanya Via pada temannya dengan bingung dan tak percaya.

"Iya. Makanya aku cuma bisa kaget saja ketika tahu kalau mereka itu benar-benar nyata. Dan itu sebabnya aku _shock_ ketika dipilih jadi _tour guide_ gegara disuruh oleh bu Nia." ujar Avi sebelum memakan pisang gorengnya yang masih setengah saja.

Dian langsung kaget. "Hah? Beneran tuch?! Gila, dan mereka semua nyata, begitu?" Avi mengangguk lemas lagi. Tapi Anis menyeletuk, "Ah, aku _nggak_ percaya. _Masa'_ karakter fiksi jadi nyata begitu, Vi? Kau mengada-ngada, ah!"

Silvi menambahkan, "Lagipula, mana mungkin karakter fiksi bisa hidup. Kau juga tidak punya buktinya." Avi sedikit menggebrak meja yang mereka tempati dan membalas. "Jangan asal _nge_-blak dulu, _guys_! Mau bukti? Ini!"

Avi membuka ponsel _android_nya dan kemudian membuka galeri—kemudian menunjukkannya pada mereka berempat. Melihat semuanya tampak terkejut, gadis berambut panjang itu menghela napas.

"Kalian mungkin tidak percaya padaku, tapi itu adalah mereka. Dan kita harus percaya—mereka sekarang nyata dan ada di sekolah kita saat ini." Ujarnya pada keempat gadis itu yang tengah melihat-lihat galeri ponselnya. Seketika enam gadis itu membuat suasana ramai akan topik 'orang fiksi bisa hidup alias nyata'.

"Banyak _banget_ gambarnya… Memori ponselmu ada berapa _sich_? _Kok_ _kayak_nya penuh _banget_. Muat ya?" celetuk Anis lalu Via memekik sesaat ketika melihat gambar Yamamoto.

"Astaga, dia manis _banget_!" pekiknya dan Silvi yang di dekatnya cuma bisa menutup telinga.

Merry _malah_ berkomentar, "Ah, _mendingan_ dia ini. Kayaknya dewasa sekali. Aku suka tampangnya." komentarnya sambil menampilkan foto Mukuro—membuat Avi mencegahnya. "Ehm, _mendingan_ jangan _dech_. Dia itu _berbahaya_." Dan Merry langsung _kicep_, cemberut. "_Yah_… Padahal _ganteng_.." dan Dian hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi kawannya.

Dan bel istirahat mulai berbunyi lagi—menandakan kalau jam istirahat sudah selesai. Dan Avi beserta kawan-kawan mulai berangkat dari kursi kantin dan membayar jajan sebelum kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

_**Keesokkan harinya…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Avi tidak percaya akan semua ini. Di hari yang biasa, cuaca yang biasa dengan embun yang sedang segar dan udara pagi yang sedikit dingin karena dekat persawahan, dimana sekolahnya masih sepi dan hanya dia yang datang di jam enam seperempat—dan gadis berkuncir kuda itu yang biasanya datang pagi kalau piket. Dan piketnya adalah hari ini.

Hari rabu—hari yang sial bagi seorang Avi.

Dan harinya mulai berawal di depan kelasnya. Karena didepan kelasnya sudah ada orang-orang baru yang mulai masuk di sekolahnya—juga orang tersebut sudah ia kenal. Murid khusus studi banding dari Jepang; SMU Namimori.

"Kenapa aku bisa denganmu, kepala gurita?!"

"Justru aku yang bertanya, kenapa bisa _begini_, ha?"

"Jangan mencari alasan yang bodoh, dasar tidak laki!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"_Onii-san_, Gokudera-_kun_. Tolong berhenti bertengkar!"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Jangan berkelahi, masih pagi _lho_!"

"Kalian berisik sekali, _kamikorosu_!"

"Kalian selalu begitu, _kufufu~_.."

"Apalagi aku tidak sekelas dengan _Juundaime_!"

"Chrome-_chan_, jammu bagus!"

"Wah, iya! Dapat dari Mukuro ya?"

"Uhm.. ini hanya hadiah kecil saja…"

Avi cuma bisa menyaksikan _live action_ yang akan tengah _live_. Tsunayoshi yang mencoba merelainya bersama dengan Yamamoto membuat suasana pagi menjadi ramai sekali daripada hening.

"Ah! Pagi, Avida-_san_! Maaf mengganggu, soalnya mereka selalu seperti ini setiap saat." ujarnya ketika melihat Avi ada didepan mereka. Sebenarnya Avi mau masuk ke dalam kelas unuk piket—tapi jalannya dihalangi oleh mereka.

"Ah, tidak apa. Uhm, tapi kenapa pagi sekali kalian semu berkumpul disini?" tanyanya pada Tsunayoshi.

"Itu karena kami disuruh berkumpul untuk pembagian kelas—" "—dan ternyata kami dipisah-pisah kelasnya. Apalagi mereka sejurusan." Yamamoto menambahkan sambil melihat Ryouhei dan Gokudera tetap bertengkar.

Avi terkejut. "Hah? Begitukah?" dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Chrome dan yang lainnya menyapanya juga sembari menyerahkan daftar kelas murid studi banding.

.

**DAFTAR PEMBAGIAN KELAS KHUSUS STUDI BANDING**

_DPKL (KRIYA LOGAM) :_

-TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA

-MUKURO ROKUDO

_UPW (USAHA KEPARIWISATAAN) :_

-KYOUKO SASAGAWA

-HARU MIURA

-KUROMU ROKUDO

_ATPH (AGROBISNIS, TANAMAN, PERTANIAN DAN HORIKULTURA) :_

-RYOUHEI SASAGAWA

-HAYATO GOKUDERA

_DKV (DESAIN KOMUNIKASI VISUAL) :_

-TAKESHI YAMAMOTO

-KYOUYA HIBARI

.

"Dan Bu Fatimah berkata untuk menyuruhmu mengantar kami ke kelas kami masing-masing, Avida-san. Bisa 'kan?" pinta Tsunayoshi bersama dengan Kyouko juga Haru. Yang lainnya juga sepertinya melirik ke arahnya—karena mereka memang masih baru di lingkungan ini. Apalagi, ini bukan Jepang.

Ketika melihat daftarnya, Avi hanya bisa membayangkan—Tsunayoshi dan Mukuro di KL, Ryouhei dan Gokudera di ATPH (spekulasi karena bertengkar) dan sekelas dengan Dian, Kyouko-Haru-Chrome ada di UPW _bareng_ Kiki, dan Yamamoto juga Hibari akan sekelas dengan Avi dkk.

Dan Avi langsung _cengo_ seketika.

_Anjrit_.

Pertama, kelasnya dari dulu waktu masih kelas 10, DKV adalah yang paling tidak bisa diatur untuk anak jurusannya—dan punya julukan 'kelas inklusi'. Ditambah mereka berdua, entah akan apa yang terjadi di kelasnya nanti.

Pasti akan makin bertambah parah kekacauan di perahu layar mereka.

Avi berpikir sejenak, melihat mereka yang lalu menghela napas pasrah. "…Baiklah, kalau memang begitu. Akan kuantar kalian."

Dan dimulailah hari-hari absurd bagi Avi dengan teman-temannya.

Segera.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**devianzha: hehehe.. maaf ya soalnya gak ada ani sensornya Xp tapi iya, aku anak SMK. Gapapa kok ^^**

**Hikage Natsuhimiko: memang pantes sich tapi aku susun dafter apa saja guru yang bakal ngajar di mapel masing-masing. Nge-fans kok, apalagi bebeb Goku; cuma aku kadang bisa gila sendiri kalo udah fangirling-an. itu sudah ada daftarnya.**

**Hello, ketemu denganku. ini Author aka Shinju. Maaf udah nunggak banget update-nya. Rasanya sudah lama aku menelantarkan fic ini.  
Well, karena banyak hal dan tetek bengek yang harus dikerjakan dan aku baru bisa meng-update hari ini. Apalagi, ini beneran ngawur idenya. Dan sepertinya akan ada ide liar lain di chapter selanjutnya, karena bersiaplah kalian semua! Kegilaan baru akan dimulai di chapter mendatang. Tak ketinggalan nanti Vongola Primo juga akan memeriahkan kelas merekasebagai guru! Yayy~ #plakk  
****So stay tuned and keep the writing spirit up! Balik ke RL dulu ya. Ciaossu~**

* * *

**~Preview~**

**...**

"Rasanya kelas ini _bakal_ makin _pecah_ dan makin _inklusi_."

**.**

"Perbedaan bersamamu itu di neraka, dan _Juundaime_ itu di surga, tahu!"

**.**

"Panas sekali! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Tolong kipasi aku!" "_Wani piro_?"

**.**

"Coba buka penutup matamu, Rokudo." "Maaf, bu. Tapi saya buta permanen sebelah."

**.**

"Takeshi-_kun_, banting laptop Kyouya-_kun_!" "Oke!"

**.**

"Tidaaaaakkkkkkk! Rambut kebanggaanku!"

**.**

"Jadi, siapa yang akan bayar semua makanan ini?"

**...**

* * *

_**regards,**_

_**D.N.A. Girlz**_


End file.
